Anastasia Air
Anastasia Air is a commercial virtual charter airline in Second Life®. Anastasia Air serves the Second Life® Grid with commuter travel between regional airports in the Blake Sea, Nautilus, Satori and Corsica regions. Background Anastasia Air (formally Mystic Wolf Charter) primarily caters for passengers service, special events, fundraisers, corporate events and private parties but there number one Main service is passengers service and customer service. There two main Headquarters is located at New Horizons Airport and Second Norway Airport. The service offers packaged tours, with several types of helicopters and boats. They fly to all Major SL Airports and operate across the Blake Sea, Nautilus, Corsica, Sailors Cove Estate and further abroad. In August 2015 became a member of the Second Life Airline Alliance (SAA), which promotes co-operation and co-share operations between airlines to improve the airline experience.On August 2015, they company purchase land from the formally Tag City Airport and now has a Headquarters via airport Mystic Wolf Airport.Mystic Wolf Charter has also expanded there fleet 20 of different aircraft and sailboats plus there pilots own aircraft's,along with 24 destinations plus universal charters Have long time off and business redoing,Mystic Wolf Charters merged with Anastasia Air and closed the doors. Now named Anastasia Air ,it now carters to 14 different locations and with 7 tickets locations and Main Office location at Eagle Nest Airport. History Anastasia Air (fornally Mystic Wolf Charter) is a new charter service airline in Second Life®. The airline was founded in March 2015, with an inaugural flight to open services for passengers that like to fly or sail in Second Life®. Anastasia Air has ticket office locations in, Second Norway Lufthavn Terminal A, Anastasia Air (formally Mystic Wolf Charter there entire fleet is now in station there and at Eagles Nest Airport and Second Norway SNO At this time Mystic Wolf Charter is temporary closed for a total redesign of it planes and business structure and is progress of adding a other airline along with it.All updates will be throu with its group notices and/or business phone number at (608)444-7888. On May 22 2016 Mystic Wolf Charter was renamed to Anastasia Air , A almost fully mystic all female airline catering in flights and special charter flights in Blake sea areas. Destinations Airports in Second Life® served by Mystic Wolf Charter include: *Cheerport Intermodal (SLCS) *Aleksandr Intil Airport *Bowler Beach *Brook Hill Beach *Lebarla Marine *Lighthouse Park *Ahab's Haunt *Dragonport International Airport (SLDA *Fancie Deep *Gorlanova Airport (SLGV) *Hollywood Airport (SLHA) *Montbard Airport (SLBL) *New Horizons Airport (SLNH) *Second Life International Airport (SLIA) *Second Norway Lufthavn (SLSN) *Smugglers Cove (SLSC) *St Martin Airfield (SLSM *White Star Airfield(SLWS) *Plus 24 more destinations and charters added.Please contact company on theses places or events. Fleet As of July 2015, the current aircraft are in use by Mystic Wolf Charter: *Bell 404 Jet Ranger *D-109 Helicopter *Bell 430 (Apolon) *Phenom D300 (Dani) *Eurocopter AS-365 *RD44 Helicopter *Bandit 60 sailboat *Oceania sailboat *SeaRay Yacht *D170 *Grand Caravan(cargo) *D120 *JU-52 *D318(flag ship) *727(cargo/passengers) *D737-300(flagship) Images AnastasiaAir25.png|Anastasia Air LOGO White Wolf Study466.jpg|Mystic Wolf Charter LOGO __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Airlines Category:Non-Profit Airlines Category:Active Airlines